


Fuck It Up To The Tempo

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Dean Ambrose trying to twerk, Dean is just trying, FUCK IT Up, Funny, Other, Roman Reigns doesnt twerk, Roman can't see through the tears in his eyes, Seth Rollins twerking his life, Seth Rollins twerking to Lizzo, Seth is a thicc bitch that needs tempo, Seth's ass IS an accessorary, Seths inner hoe, Twerking, lizzo - Freeform, taf is this, this gets real gay, twerk off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: Seth overhears some music and lets his inner hoe out





	Fuck It Up To The Tempo

"CrossFit really teaches the basics and fundamentals of proper mechanical movement."

-Seth Rollins

* * *

A couple days ago Roman had downloaded Lizzo's album Cuz I Love You. It wasn't exactly his idea, but Naomi had talked about it so much lately that he thought why not give it a shot? After listening to the album a couple of times, he still wasn't sure how he felt about it but he kept going back to it so he figured he was leaning more toward liking it. 

He, Seth, and Dean were sharing joint hotel rooms during this time. Usually after a long day all three of them would put their earbuds in and listen to their own music, laze around or work out, the usual. Today, Seth had gone to get some things from a nearby store and left Dean and Roman in the hotel room for a bit. Dean was a little taken aback when Roman started listening to Lizzo full volume on his phone speaker, but he didn't care enough to say anything about it. If he was being honest he really liked Lizzo. He'd discovered his inner bad bitch a couple times at this point.

They were about halfway through the album when Seth got back. "The hell are you two listening to?" he said, casually tossing the grocery bags onto one of the beds. He was about to plop onto the bed and tell Roman to at least turn it down so he could try to get some rest when he heard it. He heard the distinct voice of Missy Elliot saying "I BEEN **WAITIN** FOR THIS ONE."

Seth had never whipped around so fast in. his. life. "**Pause it**." he said, looking Roman dead in the eye. With a quick glance exchanged between him and Dean, Roman paused the music. Without a word Seth disappeared into the next room, puzzling the other two. 

"What is he doing?" Roman asked, very confused.

"No idea, man." Dean said. "Maybe princess douchebag doesn't like Lizzo?"

Seth walked back in only a few minutes later looking... like a hoe. In the short time he was gone, Seth had completely changed into a black, see-through, mesh, fishnet, muscle crop top that showed off the perky nipples that he was so proud of. He was also wearing probably the shortest booty shorts he could have found. Damn near panties with the way they were riding up his ass. Under those, was a pair of fishnet stockings that matches the crop top. Completing his look was a pair of black thigh high, leather, six inch kinky boots.

"I'm not a princess. I'm a fucking queen." he said as he walked back into the room, pulling the pony tail out of his hair and letting his halo of curls unfurl across his shoulders. He stood in front of the two men who were very caught off guard by Seth's choices.

Silence.

"Uhhh… Seth?" Roman said, using every ounce of strength he had to hold back a laugh.

Seth just flipped some of his hair over his shoulder and said "Play it." and bent over onto the couch.

"Oh this is gonna be real fun." Dean said as Roman tapped his phone screen again. 

Lizzo's music started playing again, and Tempo was blasted full volume form Romans phone. 

Neither Dean nor Roman knew which drop was more powerful. The beat, or Seth's ass when he started twerking up and down on it. With the occasional double twerk when Lizzo said _I'm a thick bitch I need tempo, _they knew they were in for an experience. With each _pitty-pat pitty-pat_ Seth got quicker. Dean got up and left, and Roman assumed it was because he couldn't watch his friend go through this. Roman however, was still trying to stifle his laughter.

When the chorus hit, Seth threw his head back. Between the heat and sweat, his hair had turned into a magnificent lions mane, and when he threw it back it was like a scene straight outa Disney.

Seth got lower and lower every time Lizzo told him to fuck it up to the tempo. Roman couldn't hold it back anymore, he was laughing so hard he was crying. With tears streaming down his face and being so distracted by Seth's tight half-exposed ass, he barely noticed Dean struggling to walk back into the room.

"I gotta be a part of this. Seth, how the fuck do you wear these?!" Dean said as he continued trying to fit into Seth's jeans. Seth liked 'em tight. As Dean walked past Roman and closer to Seth, Roman was able to see that Deans ass was being squeezed so tight in the jeans that there was a tasty little sneak peak at the top which just sent him into even more of a laughing fit. 

Dean didn't care, he was to focused on getting into position. He joined Seth as much as he could when he heard Lizzo say _Get on this ride baby you gon' have to buckle up. _Dean Ambrose started twerking his ass right alongside his fishnet-clad friend.

At first it was just an all around laughing fit among all of them, but eventually it got competitive. Seth was **the** twerk queen, and he wasn't about to let a ginger challenge him like that. He knew he had to really bring it when miss queen Missy herself came on. At the first RRRRR from Missy, Seth dropped. He dropped to the floor and twerked his life away while in the splits position and bouncing. 

That's when Dean called it, he wasn't about to be so committed. "I'm done, I can't." he said, laughing as he walked away from Seth, while Roman was yelling FUCK IT UP on beat at them.

Seth kept going, with every RRRRR he just got more into it. His hair was being thrown in every direction, and with the way his ass was bouncing, he was going to be so sore later. CrossFit couldn't do shit to Seth the way unleashing his inner twerking hoe could.

After the ending _Girl run that shit back _of the song, Seth got up from the floor and fixed his hair. Roman was still crying laughing and could barely breathe from what he just witnessed. When he could finally breathe halfway normal again, and through tears in his eyes, he said "I don't think song is for you guys."

Dean looked over at him with raised eyebrows, and stood up. "Have you _seen_ this ass?" Just then Seth reached over and smacked it "It's a good ass."

As Roman was calming himself down, they all heard the next song come on. Seth and Deans eyes lit up, and Roman was already laughing again

At the first _That's exactly how I feel_ Seth was already bent over in front of Dean, grinding and twerking away.

**Author's Note:**

> "For me, I know my capabilities and the spectrum I can cover as an entertainer."  
-Seth Rollins


End file.
